full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Drizella Tramarne
Drizella Tramarne is the older sister of one Anastasia Tramarne. Later on, they discover the Hyde formula, and turn themselves into the Trauma Sisters: Enemies of The Free Hydes. She is also one of the leaders of the Hyde Enemeies, The Trauma Gang. Characteristics *'Name': Drizella Tramarne *'Alias': Diz Trauma *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Light brown (Dark Brown with Green streaks) *'Eyes': Brown (Green in Hyde) *'Likes': Eligible men, money, being number one, feeling good, power *'Dislikes': Jaqueline Jekyll (Jackie Hyde), losing money, anyone that gets in their way *'Family': Anastasia Tramarne (younger sister) Appearance Casual Hyde – Driz Trauma Hyde Attire Background Anastasia and Drizella Tramarne are descendants of one of Dr. Jekyll’s close friends, and are former nobles from birth. However, due to their father’s death, the royals who their father served dutifully evicted them and their mother to America. However, Anastasia and Drizella did their best to regain some aspect of the high life in high school being popular. However, once again, fate went sour for them, as their mother died of illness and left the two with only their mansion, a small fortune, and only a few hired hands of help to maintain the household. They thought the world would still be their oyster… until an unexpected twist happened to them. Jaqueline Jekyll, the girl they loved to torment as the ugly duckling, returned to high school one day a drop-dead gorgeous lady, and gaining much popularity because of it in the process. It even went so far as she accidentally stole most of their followers. This angered the two sisters as their social status had been taken away. Jaqueline’s brains and now added beauty stole every opportunity, ruining their reputation, as well as gaining much favor from some of the hired help (a teenage butler and maid that were employed as body guards to the two sisters), as the butler stated that they could learn a thing or two in this girl’s humbleness. But the Tramarne Sisters only cared about the popularity, and came to the delusional conclusion that they needed to become even more beautiful and confident in the process. Though they didn’t really know how to do it; Anastasia wasn’t all that clever while Drizella was all frustrated on nothing coming up. And then… Elaine came, offering the two a variation of the Hyde Formula; the same chemical makeup that made Jaqueline what she was. Both not wasting any time into it, the two sisters drank the formula as fast as they could, while Elaine walked off, smirking that she’ll record the results of this experiment. The two sisters obviously confused on all of it, were taken aback as painful but stimulating changes happened to them both, as they immediately transformed into their Hyde personas: Anya and Diz Trauma. They nearly tore the house down, and even took the butler and maid, having a fun time with them until morning broke, with the two sisters waking up in their torn room, disheveled, naked, and sleeping with the naked butler and maid along with them. Deciding for much needed revenged, the two sisters plotted and schemed to get rid of Jaqueline Jekyll, and in the process become enemies of Jackie Hyde… who keeps defeating them, including their butler and maid turned Hyde soldiers. Personality Drizella is portrayed as ugly both inside and out and not very graceful. She tries to destroy the lives of those she hates in all conditions. She becomes very jealous of Jaqueline's success and beauty and enjoyed seeing her suffer when she gets the chance. Unlike her sister, Anastasia, who maintains a touch of goodness, before and after her change, Drizella remains largely mean, selfish and rude throughout the series, never truly overcoming her hatred of Jaqueline, much less Jackie. Driz is shown to be very selfish, spoiled and greedy, much like before her transformation. Driz stated that Anya's love for Jeremy, before their transformaiton, would have made them the laughing stock of the entire town, despite the fact that she’s never happy with any guy she sleeps with after. Nonetheless, she does have some degree of care for her biological sister Anastasia. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Brute Monster Hyde' *'Beastial Form' Skills *'Martial Arts Training' *'Wrestling' *'Fashion Sense' *'Unfathomably Rich' Equipment Relationships Drizella’s Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:The Trauma Gang Category:Hydes Category:Mutants